


Borrowed Time

by vipjuly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, The Empty (Supernatural), ending up to interpretation, i said i'd never write MCD but here we are, or IS it MCD.....?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:00:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vipjuly/pseuds/vipjuly
Summary: This time, the Winchesters don't win.[ Please, at the very least, read the author's note at the end. ]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 27
Kudos: 81





	Borrowed Time

Battle hardly won, war far from over, Dean clutched at either side of Castiel's bloody head, fingers pressing so tight to his skull he might be worsening some of his injuries. Through the blood and gore dripping down his face the angel gazed back at Dean just as intently, his broken, weak fingers trying to find purchase on Dean's forearms. 

The world was ending, and the last two things Dean wanted to see before he went were Castiel's beautiful blue eyes, filled with so much cosmic emotion even as he fought to stay conscious.

"Dean," he choked out weakly. "The… the Empty is coming for me…" Miraculously, he stated it as a fact, without a trace of fear.

Dean shook his head. Some spittle fell from his lips, and he refused to retract a hand from Castiel to wipe at his leaking nose. "No. No, you said- you said it wouldn't take you unless you were happy."

The tiniest of smiles quirked Castiel's lips. His fingers finally gripped at the parts of Dean's sleeves that weren't slick with blood. "It was coming for me either way."

" _Cas_ , you son of a bitch," Dean hauled the angel closer to him. Castiel went slightly cross-eyed. "We ain't dead yet."

The small smile on Castiel's face twitched into something more cynical. "We've been living on borrowed time."

"I don't-" Dean looked this way and that, his sore neck protesting. Nearby lay Jack, unmoving, covered in black tar. A few feet away from him lay Sam, the last gasps of life leaving his bruised and battered lips. Shaking his head, Dean ignored the wind whipping and roaring around them, eyes pleading as he looked at the angel. "It's just us, buddy." Castiel's eyes slipped closed. Panic zipped through Dean. "Hey, hey-! Cas, c'mon!"

But it was useless. In the middle of a wasteland so close to dying, they could do no more. 

"This ain't the end," Dean whispered. He drew the last of his strength, shouting up to the blazing sky, "This isn't the end!" 

Black goo slithered up from the cracks in the earth. With all of his strength dedicated to holding Castiel, Dean watched helplessly as it slithered closer. Castiel's grip went lax. Dean dragged him closer, wrapping his arms around him, cradling him and hiding his face in his neck.

After a beat, Castiel whispered, "Hello, Dean."

Dean bit back a sob. "Hey, buddy."

With what was surely tremendous effort, Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean in turn. "The life I lived with you… Those were the best years of my existence."

A repeat of words long past, now in a different setting. This time Dean wasn't standing by like a coward, detaching himself from the situation. His breath quickened. The black tar slithered closer.

"I love you." His voice cracked. How puny the words seemed now, far past expiration.

Yet Castiel's body relaxed, his spirit released with the declaration. The black goo was now crawling up his legs. His voice was thick with emotion, trembling with happiness. "Thank you."

The black tar suddenly swelled and surged, blanketing them both. 

They went down together.

Rest, now.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking a break from writing destiel. all current WIP's are on hold. i will likely return after the series finale airs. right now i just hate thinking about this show lol just freaking hate it, and i hate that even thinking about destiel puts a foul taste in my mouth.  
> i am, however, working on other projects, so keep an eye on your e-mail to see when i post.  
> i love you guys.  
> take care.  
> no matter how the show ends, remember that above anything and everything else, we love our boys.


End file.
